


Not Nice

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Drunken One Night Stands, Jason is a Good Friend, M/M, Octavian is a dick, Past Caleo - Freeform, Plotting, coming to terms with sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: They broke up a while back, so Leo decides to drown his sorrows. It leads to sex with a guy he doesn't know.Weirdly enough, the guy seems to know him.





	Not Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write sex, that is all.

  
  
  
There was a gay bar just down the street, Leo remembered. He had been in a few times with friends, Piper or Nico, or with their group. He had usually brought Calypso with him, but not this time. Not again probably. But, it still happened to be the only place he could be out of his apartment and still get wasted and also manage to make it back home, rather than pass out in the street. Sure, he felt like passing out in the street, but didn’t actually _want_ to. Leo just really didn’t want to be alone in the apartment anymore, everything was just depressing.  
“Long island ice tea,” Leo ordered at the bar, taking a seat. It might not have been conventional get drunk drink behavior, but he wasn’t a huge fan of shots, and was well aware the suburban mom drink boasted a high alcohol content.

  
“Odd choice,” a man was sat at the next seat, sipping something that looked far more attractive than Leo’s drink. Leo glanced, the guy looked fairly proper. Leo was not. He was wearing cargo shorts, busted ass old sneakers, a basic T and old hoodie. It wouldn’t have been the better, ‘not looking to hook up,’ outfit if he had planned it. This bar wasn’t super up town or anything, but it wasn’t the place you’d usually show up to in dirty work clothes.

  
“I’ve made odder,” Leo threw back most of the drink in one go and tapped it to ask for another. The other man had a rather amused look on his face.  
  
“Recent break up?” He asked, taking a much slower drag from his own drink.  
  
Leo laughed, “that obvious?”

The man smiled, it wasn’t a sweet smile, more amused at the situation kind of look. “Kind of.”  
  
“It wasn’t super recent, actually.” Leo corrected himself, finishing off his first drink. “A couple months ago, but…”

“You thought there was a chance you’d get back together, and it was rudely squashed?” The man guessed.  
  
“Greece,” Leo nodded in affirmative. He almost said she, but decided not to at the last moment. “They, they’re uh, moving to Greece for a while to study medicine. Going with the new boyfriend.”  
The man made a show of a fake wince for effort.  
  
“We’d been dating since we were teens, too, so this is kind of…” Leo waved his second drink that was dropped in front of him. “New. To me. Hence the booze.”  
  
“You know,” the man began, looking at him over the rim of his drink. “They say the fastest way to get over a bad break up is a one night stand.”  
  
Leo snorted, and gestured at his clothes. “Yeah, if anyone offers I might take them up on it, but I’m guessing it won’t happen tonight.”  
  
“I don’t know about that,” his companion said slowly. “I’m sure someone is interested.”  
  
Leo looked at him, thought about it for a minute, before shrugging and downed the rest of his drink before leaving with the guy.  
  
Leo’s head was fuzzy and warm, his ears felt like they were on fire – he’d always had a bit of a flush reaction with drinking. It was pleasant enough, and before he knew it Leo was on the other guys couch.  
They started leisurely making out, slowly, languidly. This was comfortable enough, familiar intimacy. Something was still off though, the smell, the feel of being with a guy. Calypso was slightly taller than Leo, so being with a taller partner wasn’t all that odd, but this guy was fairly fit and lacked softness on his body that Leo was used to feeling on another person when getting hot and bothered.  
  
“Do you want to shower?” The guy asked, pulling back away from Leo’s hands that had started crawling up his light sweater. Leo was drunk enough it took him a minute to process the question.  
  
“Come with?” Leo asked, and by the time Leo could think again, his clothes were in a pile on the ground. The mystery man was pushing him less nicely under a warm flow of water, which didn’t help Leo feel less drunk.  
 It felt almost like too much, suddenly feeling sensation everywhere. But, there was someone there to steady him. His motives were probably less safety oriented, because the hands that held him had begun dragging down his chest, his back, ass and thighs. There were no nails long enough to scratch, which Leo appreciated, and laughed as fingers ran over a particularly ticklish spot on his side.  
  
“I’m glad, you know you look significantly more attractive now than you did in those clothes.” The guy pushed him against a tile wall. A very cold tile wall, and Leo jerked away from what felt like ice in his drunken state and back into eager hands. “Eager?”  
  
Leo was eager, the alcohol had killed all the little thoughts in his head that might have otherwise stopped him. Things like, there’s a dick rubbing against my stomach; or, do I even know this man’s name?  
  
Heavy petting lasted awhile, Leo had no idea how long, just that by the end of it he was hard and ready to go. An unfamiliar hand was firmly rubbing the head of his cock, that’s all that mattered in the moment. Leo hadn’t stopped to think about what the next step would be, couldn’t have thought about it if he tried.  
 It felt like he had teleported, one minute Leo was leaving kisses along the guys clean shaven jaw line, the next his back was hitting a damp towel in a stranger’s bed.  
Leo didn’t mind, because soon there was a hot mouth on his cock, and it felt different than any time he’d received oral in the past. The guy looked up, with blue eyes, Leo could remember that at least. Pale blue eyes, not like Jason, but similar to Luke. Thinking about Jason or Luke at the moment didn’t help the mood, and Leo made a disgruntled noise.  
“More?” The guy asked, misreading the situation, and pulled back with a cheeky grin. “Greedy.”  
  
Leo wasn’t sure what ‘more’ meant at the moment but didn’t open his mouth, he didn’t want his drunkenness to ruin things.  
More, apparently, was a finger up his ass. Leo wasn’t sure when the lube came into play, but it wasn’t the worst feeling in the world. Leo was relaxed, and it wasn’t like it was the first time. Calypso did it a few times, and it felt pretty good, so Leo leaned his head back onto the bed.  
  
One hand caressed his thigh, rubbing and kneading the flesh, while the other was slowly working itself in and out of him. Leo knew he wasn’t the most hung individual, but he was alright for his height at least, and it felt _really_ fucking good to be taken to the hilt in the man’s throat while getting fingered.  
Another finger was added, Leo arched into it just a bit. One finger was larger than Leo was used to, a guy’s hands were bigger and rougher than Calypsos; two fingers inside him was new and edging on feeling a bit odd. The guy looked pleased, which encouraged Leo to deal with it.  
When the third joined, even in a drunken stupor, Leo realized where everything was adding up to. Leo frowned, and tried to sit up on an elbow, but one of his legs was pushed up higher and further. The man moved from Leo’s cock, up above him, and resumed the make out session from before. The missing sensation had Leo grabbing his own prick and moaning into the kiss. His own hand movements felt good, if not a bit jittery, and that combined with the fingers fucking into him began to feel _good_.  
  
It felt intimate in a way he’d not felt, the closeness was different, and the feeling of giving over permission to another person to do what they wanted was nearly cathartic.  
  
“You look good like this,” the guy was all up next to Leo’s ear, and bit it with a nip. “You feel good like this. Below me.”  
  
Before Leo could respond, the guy grabbed a condom from who knows the fuck where and made a show of making eye contact while slowly rolling it onto a hard and reddened cock. Leo felt a needy gurgle bubble up in his throat and grabbed the guy back down to meet his lips.  
  
It felt odd at first, having a cock inside him. His erection flagged at first just slightly, but his nerves were still on fire; it was too much, and his head and face were too hot. The lips at his lips, at his neck, his collar bone, his ear, it was all too much. Pale hands pushed his legs up, and deposited one atop a shoulder, before the fucking got really intense. Leo was already over sensitized, so when a hand wrapped around his cock, his erection came back fast.  
Their faces had been close before, but the man leaned backward to properly grab a hold of Leo’s ankle for leverage and started moving his hips in a way that had Leo seeing stars. It was hitting something inside him, non-drunk Leo would have known to be his prostate, and the combination of pressure in his abdomen, his prostate, his dick, and the man looking down at him like Leo was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, had Leo having one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever felt.  
It wasn’t the end though, the guy hadn’t even cummed yet; if anything, he picked up into a near brutal pace. That really was too much, and the combination of his nerves being shot, and post orgasmic bliss, Leo wasn’t certain how the night ended. Maybe he passed out, maybe he kept gasping and whining until the guy was done. He’d never remember.  
  
The following morning Leo woke up in an apartment he’d never been in before, hung over, and with a sore back.  
Try something new, get out, do something; that’s what Piper had said. Probably wasn’t counting on _this_. Leo wasn’t really counting on this.  
Leo’d never _kissed_ a man, let alone had sex with one. Never really thought he leaned that way, maybe a few mild attractions, but he’d always been in a relationship. He had been in love. He couldn’t remember what he thought before then, if there were any guys he liked or not.  
  
Leo sat up and rubbed at one of his temples, at the same time the man he had slept with walked into the room. He was fully clothed, holding a cup of coffee. He offered it to Leo who took it with a mumbled thank you.  
“S’good,” Leo nodded his thanks again after taking his first sip.  
  
“So you’ve said a few times in that bed,” the guy nodded at him with a sly smile. Leo decided he was just a little bit creepy but shrugged it off. He blamed the hangover.  
  
“Yup, well, I’m a talker.” The guy laughed like it was an understatement. Leo didn’t remember saying anything, truth be told, but still.    
“You got Tylenol or anything?” Leo didn’t even know his name yet, which felt strange. He’d mooned over Calypso for months and months before they started dating. Sleeping with someone that he knew next to nothing about was alien to him.  
  
Once Leo had a coffee in him, followed by some pain killers, he felt remarkably more human. The mystery man gave him an expectant look, and Leo began to realize with some surprise that he wasn’t wanted in the room anymore. He forgot the whole thing with one-night stands was they were usually one _night_ , not a night and a day, maybe a weekend. Realistically, Leo realized, he wouldn’t have minded if the guy wanted a repeat showing.  
“Do you want breakfast?” It didn’t sound like the man wanted Leo to say, yes, he did want breakfast.  
  
“I’ll get something to eat later, thanks, I’ll… get out of your hair.” Leo said, shaking his head, and moving to stand.  
 His legs gave out, and Leo collapsed to the ground, looking at his midsection with betrayal. He’d not had shaky legs since the first time he’d had sex. That was a long time ago, although, granted it had also been awhile since the last time he had sex, but still.  
  
“Been awhile?” The man commented, reading Leo’s thoughts it felt like. He was making no moves to help Leo stand, instead just stood next to a dresser with absolute amusement on his face.  
  
“Yeah, you could say that,” Leo grumbled, standing again, on slightly more even footing. He moved to get dressed, and the guy said nothing.  
  
“So, uh,” Leo was at a loss for words, and shifted from one foot to the other after he was finished. “I guess…I’ll go?” He could feel his phone still in his pocket, so Leo could hopefully find his way back if it still had any charge.  
  
“Do you want me to call you an Uber?”  
  
“You haven’t already?” Leo muttered under his breath, pretty sure the guy couldn’t hear. “Nah, I’m good.”  
  
The man opened his front door.  
“I, uh…bye?” Leo wasn’t sure what to say. ‘Thanks for popping my anal cherry, it was class.’  
  
“You should really be careful next time,” the guy said suddenly. “Next time you might get taken advantage of.”  
  
“Not everyone is as nice as you are, huh?” Leo snorted, and walked out into the hallway. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”  
  
“Leo?” The guy called, and Leo really hadn’t been expecting him to know his name. He sure as hell didn’t remember the guys name, if he ever got it in the first place.  
 “I’m _not_ nice. Have a good day.” And the door shut.  
  
“Okay then, something tells me I should be glad I still have my fucking kidneys- _oh god_ , we used protection didn’t we?” Leo gasped to himself in the middle of the hallway. His memory was a bit foggy in spots. He remembered most of it, but he didn’t remember specific details.  
“Oh god, I need to get tested.” Leo exclaimed in panic, which was of course the second an old couple rounded the corner and looked at him in surprise. “…for my GED! To…get...that job I always wanted- I need to go now.”  
  
Leo sprinted out of the building, pulling his phone out to text Piper.  
**I’ve made a horrible mistake. Over.**  
  
He didn’t have to wait long before he received a string of laughing emojis, coupled with a few lude hand gestures, followed finally by a picture she sent of her and Jason highfiving.  
  
**I slept with a dude. Over.** Leo sent back, half wanting to tell her anyway, and half just wanting to surprise them  
  
Piper didn’t bother sending a picture or text, instead she just immediately calling him. They weren’t a generation that called each other much. This meant bad things.  
  
“ _You did what?!_ ” Piper yelled into the earpiece the second Leo answered the phone. Leo jerked back from the receiver, and glared at it for a moment before leaning back in.  
  
“See, this is why you don’t tell me to try new things, I went too far, Piper. I went too deep.”  
  
She paused, “ _I’ll bet you did_.”  
  
“Unfortunately _I_ did not,” Leo sighed. “Though I do appreciate the fact that, I think, you just implied my penis is big.”  
  
“ _So, is this a thing now, or-_ “  
  
“Let me stop you there,” Leo walked across the street towards a little bakery. “I was immediately given coffee and food and said next to nothing to. So, probably not.”  
  
“ _Ouch_ ,” Piper mumbled. “ _Low blow. I guess you must have been pretty shit in bed, huh_?”  
She said it loud enough that the next woman in line, looked at Leo with what looked like a bit of disgust and pity all at the same time.  
  
“I mean they did only hit on me after I had already had like two long islands, so, I have to feel the blame wasn’t entirely on me.”  
  
“ _Were they drinking too_?” Piper said with some seriousness in her voice. “ _Because, otherwise…_ ”  
  
“I think so?” Leo shrugged, pausing to order a bagel and another coffee. “I’m fine, Queen.”  
  
“ _Look, Leo, you haven’t dated in a while. I get that. Getting someone drunk to sleep with them is viewed as very not good. Bad, in fact_.”  
  
“How fucking long do you think it’s been since I had sex?” Leo laughed, sitting down at a table, before becoming aware his clothes were still horrific. “I’m 28, not 80.”  
  
“ _Just checking. Jason is shaking his head at me right now, I hope you’re happy_.”  
  
“No, I’ve sworn off all sex forever now.” Leo announced it sadly. He was only partially joking. After Calypso, and the last guy, the whole idea was giving him a headache completely apart from the hangover. Onenight stands, bars, dating. It was not his scene.  
  
“Alright, well, I’ll see you tomorrow right? Tell me more.”  
  
“Gotcha,” Leo hung up and sent a few completely irrelevant emojis to Piper as a way of saying goodbye. It was sort of a thing they did. She responded much in the same manner.  
Returning back to his apartment didn’t make Leo feel any better about what had happened. He still felt sad, alone, and unwanted. The only difference now was he had to go make sure he didn’t catch any STDs.  
  
They had a big group dinner the next night. Not everyone was there, but most of them. Frank and Hazel were out of the country visiting Frank’s family, but otherwise it was a good assortment. Leo never really out loud admitted he preferred that couple over Percy and Annabeth, but he didn’t hate them.  
  
“So, did you tell them you hooked up?” Piper asked in the kitchen, dishing up some pizza, and Leo rolled his eyes.  
  
“No, but I’m guessing you want me to.” She gave him a look. “Okay, I’m guessing _you_ want to.”  
  
“Correct,” Piper took a bite. She had her own specific veggie pizza that she hoarded over.  
  
“Fine,” Leo gave an exaggerated sigh of defeat. “Go, speak of my loins. Tell the common folk.”  
  
“Leo had a onenight stand!” Piper yelled walking out of the kitchen, and Leo heard noises of interest and commotion. He gingerly walked back into the room, with the focus now all on him.  
  
“So, is there a new Mrs. Valdez?” Percy asked with a crooked grin. Part of the reason they weren’t super close was the fact Percy dated Calypso before Leo. He’d been young at the time, and it wasn’t anything more than a summer thing, but there was still some odd blood between them. Calypso held a grudge against Percy, a minor one, but Leo tended to believe her judgement before Percy’s.  
  
Piper snorted, and Jason sighed.  
“Nope, I slept with a man. Who kicked me out the moment the sun came out.”  
  
Dead silence. Except Will choking on a pretzel. Reyna and Nico both patted him on the back.  
“That’s new,” Nico was the first to speak. “You never said anything at school.”  
  
“It was new to me too,” Leo said. “Like, I had booze in me, we made a bad decision kind of thing.”  
  
“So, you don’t like men?”  
  
“I legitimately have no idea.”  
  
Later, Leo was hanging out alone with Jason. They were talking about something unrelated, both nursing beers after a long and good meal.  
“How are you holding up?” Jason asked after a minute, and Leo felt surprised.  
  
“I mean, I’m me.” Leo answered, which wasn’t really an answer and Jason knew it.  
  
“You don’t seem any happier, is all. It didn’t really seem to help you any. I mean, you’re not as uh, mopey, but…” Jason and Piper were the only people who knew even half the amount that Leo was messed up over Calypso leaving. No one else had any idea, sure they knew anyone would be upset after breaking up after dating longer than some marriages lasted. But it was different. Leo didn’t really know himself outside of being Calypso’s boyfriend anymore.  
  
“It didn’t really help, but it wasn’t bad either. But, I’m okay. I’m always okay.”  
Jason didn’t seem convinced.  
“I learned something new about myself anyway? That’s good right?” Leo offered with a small grin. Jason looked slightly less worried after that.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to write sex. 
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
